


Your Own Worst Enemy

by morethanaperson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Armin Arlert, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Connie, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Sasha, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Funny, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mentions of Rape, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mpreg, Nerd Armin Arlert, No Depictions of Rape, No Major Character Death, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Mikasa, Omega Verse, POV Eren, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Abuse, Protective Eren, Protective Levi, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sassy Armin Arlert, Shifting perspectives, Top Eren Yeager, a happy ending with ensue i swear, attack on titan - Freeform, eren is head over heels for levi, jealous Levi, jealous eren, mentions of abuse, omega armin, safe eren, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanaperson/pseuds/morethanaperson
Summary: Levi has been dating Eren for about a year now after being rescued from a past abusive Alpha. Levi struggles with his internal conflict of past abuse and opening up to Eren while gripping the fact that he loves this boy and would kill a mother and child for him. After dealing with his slight jealousy and lack of confidence in himself and his relationship with eren, will Levi's past come barging in through the door demanding to be heard? The answer is yes. Yes it will.Will that stop Eren from doing everything he can to devote himself and the entirety of his life to his precious omega Levi?No, no it will not.Because Eren is a persistent bitch who will follow levi through walmart on black friday.





	Your Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, some omegaverse shit coming your way with inner conflicts coming at you from your boy Levi. your bitch ass better leave a comment. Part 2?

Levi’s POV

 

Waking up to the feeling of Eren’s warm skin pressed into mine; was enough to make me want to keep pretending I was asleep so I’d never have to move again.

 

His body was draped over mine and sheets entangled our legs. My head was pressed up against his warm chest and I could hear his heartbeat. His chest moved with every breath he took. My god I loved this brat. This brat… is my Alpha and sometimes I can’t believe it but he is. He is so rowdy and childish but now that I think of it, this is the only time I’ve ever seen him calm. He was awake but I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him know I was. He was running his fingers through my black hair and humming.

 

This is fucking bliss. As much as I didn’t want to admit it the Omega in me was purring at the attention my Alpha was giving me even if we weren’t bonded.

 

Then as if he read my mind he whispered in my ear, “How long have you been awake?”

 

It sent chills down my spine, “Long enough to enjoy you touching my hair.” I turned away from his chest already missing the extra warmth.

 

Pulling my head from his chest and placing his nose on mine he breathed, “No work today. It’s still a little early in the morning and we _are_ only in our boxers. I think I want to touch something more than your hair now that you’re awake.” His face melted in a seductive grin and his green eyes gleamed in the sun that poured through our window.

 

Red stained the tips of my ears to the brim of my nose. It has been forever since we’ve had a moment like this and I had to admit the sight of him in only red boxers did make mine a little tighter. I’d die before I told him that.

 

My breath hitched as he paved a path of kisses down my neck, “You’re still up for this? I just went through heat two or so weeks ago and _ah-_ okay you’re up for this but I don’t know if I am. I’m kindof… tired.” My fingers gripped his hair as his tongue lapped at my groin through my boxers.

 

He looked up, “You don’t have to do anything, _I’m more than willing to do all the work.”_ he sat up, “Unless you really don’t want to, I don’t want to make you do anything-” I hushed him with a wet kiss.

 

“For fuck’s sake please just.. Ugh you convinced me~” I rubbed my thighs together to try and relieve myself a bit, “Touch me Eren.”

 

My hands ran across his back as he gripped my sides and licked my inner thighs.

 

Hickies began to bloom and small moans escaped my lips. Sliding off his red boxers -

_-buzz buzz buzz buzz-_

is that his damn _phone?_ Who the _actual fuck is calling him at nine in the morning?_ Looking just as pissed as me Eren grabbed his phone from the night stand.

 

“Who is this?” his voice got softer “... What are you calling me on a sunday at 9am for? Oh you’re at the front door and the key isn’t working…”

 

He stumbled out of the bed throwing on yesterday’s shirt and whatever pants were closest to him.

_What the fuck just happened?_

\---

 

He glanced nervously at me knowing once the uninvited left he was going to regret answering the phone. Even though I was his Omega he knew I shouldn’t be messed with because I was as strong as they come.

 

I knew who it was before he opened the door. _Mikasa._

 

What is _Mikasa_ doing here _again? She literally lives right next door! In the next fucking apartment over!_ I am sick of her just popping in and out of here to “check up on Eren” Im taking care of him, he’s fine.

If only I could scream this out loud at the breakfast table right now and not in my head. The omega in me was getting jealous of another omega rubbing herself all over _my Alpha._

 

Honestly Eren is _my boyfriend, my Alpha_ and Mikasa is… not important is the nicest way I can think about putting it. She’s been on my nerves since my last heat, and even though i have a strong feeling why the omega in me wants to bare my teeth and hiss at her. Overpower her smell and kick her out. 

What kindof omega am I? I know I shouldn’t put people against each other but that primal part of me is shouting “is this the actual spawn of satan?”

She pops in to make breakfast and takes Eren to work and talks to him and basically cock blocks me but that’s all normal stuff... so why do i care if they do those things? Those domestic things that I’m too scared to do for him.

I need to take a breath. I know Eren can smell my anxiousness in the air and I also knew if he tried to comfort me I would whine. 

 

Walking out of the kitchen trying to contain my emotions I left behind a nervous Eren and an uncomfortable Mikasa. I locked myself in the bedroom and sat under the sheets trying to soothe myself with his scent left in the bed. Eren is already knocking on the door and like hell I’m going to answer.

 

“ _Levi…_ come on Levi I’ll tell Mikasa to leave okay? I know it bothers you.”

 

He was right. It bothered me because I know she loves him, and even if it is in a sibling way... I don’t want to share. What is wrong with me? We aren’t even bonded... Then I heard those magical words that made me unlock the bedroom door.

 

“ _Mikasa!_ Look you should probably go. Please leave. I’ll call you in a bit I need to talk to Levi.”

 

Thank God. I slowly unlocked the bedroom door and Eren grabbed my cold hands and rested them on his chest. I secretly love it when he does this and I hate that he knows I love it.

 

“Levi no one will ever replace you. I love you.”

 

That was the first time he said _I love you._ Oh shit oh shit do I say it back? Yes of course I do.

 

“I um.. Same?” I pulled my face away completed embarrassed by my response. Completely embarrassed that I can’t even say it. 

 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss into my cheek. This terrifies me. It terrifies me knowing that this irrational jealousy is sparked by affection. _My_ affection. For _him._

 

I know I’m not enough. I know my sarcasm and lack of communication will drive him away one day and I’m trying. I’m trying to let him know I’m an actions speak louder than words person. I don’t know if it’s getting through to him though.

 

“Levi? You’ve been kinda staring into space and I’m getting worried. And I’d be lying if I said you didn’t smell like need. Can I um comfort you? Is it okay?” Eren was squeezing my hands to his mouth laying kisses wherever he saw fit, and I could see the worry underneath his calm face. My hurt weighed in the room and was thick enough to swallow.

 

“I’m- I’m fine I’m just disappointed in myself. I’m letting my emotions get the better of me and that’s not who I am. I know how important Mikasa is to you and I shouldn’t make you pick between us. This is childish, going to my bedroom? Jesus I feel like a kid.” I raked my hand through my hair and fell back onto our bed, “I’m supposed to be strong.”

 I knew if I was talking to me I’d think I was some petty Omega. 

He sat next to me and placed a hand on my chest, “You don’t always have to be strong. I… I know. I know you feel like you’re not enough and that’s why you don’t like her, because you feel like she is. And I know that’s just because of your past relationship but Levi… I’m with you for a reason.”

 

“What reason?” I pouted, placing my head into his lap and pushing it against his hand to ask for attention.

 

He ran his hands through my messy black hair,“Opposites attract I guess is the easiest way to put it. You call out my bullshit and show me I guess a softer side of life. And I hope I do that for you but the opposite if that makes sense. Like I hope I-I don’t know like make your life a little more exciting.” His face fell into his hands, “This is embarrassing.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

_-ding ding ding-_

 

The doorbell. I don’t even care.

 

Mikasa quietly spoke through the door, “I forgot my keys.”

 

I managed a soft smile, “I need to clear my head. I’ll be back in a bit.” I grabbed my shirt and my shoes and with a quick kiss I left.

 

\----

When I got into this relationship with Eren I was like a stray cat. I was broken from a past relationship with an abusive ex and it was a very “take” relationship. I didn’t have anything to give and I made that clear and Eren didn’t care. After some time that changed.

 

I was able to give parts of myself and take parts of him and we were both really happy. _My fear_ is the one thing that constantly has held us back. It’s what made me not want to bond with Eren and it’s the thing that makes me mad that I’m not bonded with Eren. It’s what makes me numb and quiet when I see someone in the least bit interested in Eren. I feel defenseless almost.

 

My fear is the thing that keeps me from telling him exactly how I feel and it’s the thing that makes me look like I just don't care. I am scared shitless of losing him and I’m done. I’m done being scared of that because that’s ridiculous, Eren told me he loves me and that he chose to be with me.

 

I’m going to try something new and trust someone.

 

I’m going to tell him. Everything, because there is so much I haven’t.

 

Like we _need_ to be bonded as mates, or I think my heart will explode.

——————

third person pov

 

The front door to the apartment creaked open as Levi wiped his shoes on the welcome mat, “Oi, Eren? Mikasa? Hello?” he hung his jacket up and stepped out of his shoes looking around the apartment.

 

Eren ran out of the bedroom drenched in his sweat and looking disheveled, “ _Levi! Baby oh god.”_

 

Levi, staying composed, went over to Eren terrified at what could’ve happened to his Alpha, “Eren, you look like you just took a massive shit.”

 

“ _Armin came over too and him and Mikasa are DESTROYING me at monopoly you need to help me.”_

 

Levi twitched an eye in annoyance, “I’m not even surprised.”

 

“Was that sarcasm?” Eren pouted a lip with his arms outstretched, “Come on I missed you.”

 

“Yea. I swear I’m going to sell you to pimps one day.” Levi squeezed his Alpha’s shoulder and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

 

“Try to.” Eren snickered and rested his head on the counter.

 

Pouring the water into the kettle ignoring the chatter of the others in the room nearby Levi bit his lip, “Go fuck yourself.”

 

Without missing a beat Eren got up and snaked his arms around Levi’s waist. He whispered into his lover’s neck, “Fuck me yourself.” It sent chills down Levi’s spine.

 

Eren wasn’t a typical Alpha, he actually acted more like a beta. He wasn’t very passive or very aggressive he was just well Eren. He was boisterous and physically strong and didn’t mind confrontation but he was also a total attention whore. He didn’t mind being a bottom and let Levi be the protective one from time to time.

 

It was a give and take relationship.

 

“Eren I need to talk to you. About bonding. I’m tired of taking, I want to give.” Levi turned around and rested his head on his Alpha’s chin who was already all ears from the words _‘bonding’_.

 

The door from their bedroom slammed open, “Guys? Could we get back to demolishing my best friends self esteem via game boards?” Armin slid across the hardwood floor in his socks, “Plus I dared Mikasa to squeeze a game board piece until it’s flat and now she’s screaming about how a ‘metal shoe will not be the end of her’. That shit is hilarious.”

 

Levi rubbed his scent glands on his neck against Eren’s _‘everything’s okay’._

 

The omega stormed into the bedroom with his eager alpha staying close behind him, “I’m going to beat your ass at Monopoly.”

 

Armin smiled a shit-eating grin, “Isn’t your ass the one who’s-”

 

“Say another word Armin and your limbs are going to decorate this room.” Eren shot daggers at the young beta and protectively held Levi in his lap.

 

Mikasa chimed in brushing the bangs from her eyes,“I live next door and I can attest to the fact _Levi’s ass does get beat on a timed schedule.”_

 

The omega couldn’t help but fall into Eren’s chest content.

 

_‘Maybe this isn’t so bad’._

 

\--------

LEVI’S POV

 

Everyone’s gone home and it’s finally just us. Even if Eren is asleep.

 

Laying in bed being held by my Alpha I couldn’t help but finally be at ease. All the pain knotted up inside me from the past several days was finally undone and I couldn’t stop myself from crying. It made my stomach churn knowing I had gotten this comfortable with Eren that I can cry as he holds me.

 

There was a time when I thought I couldn’t cry. Or feel. Or _love._ It makes me want to crawl out of my skin knowing Eren sees past my cut throat exterior. But I loved it. I loved that he knew what I was always really trying to say. But I can’t hide behind subtle body language right now. I need to let everything go, and letting go includes crying I guess.

 

Eren suddenly woke up sensing my discomfort and leaned over on top of me, “Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

I choked and held his face in my hands trying my damndest to not say some snarky comment about how I hate pet names, “Eren. I haven’t been honest with you. My insecurity. My fear. My everything. I didn’t know if I could talk to you honestly. I don’t even remember what a healthy relationship looks like anymore. I’m trying though. I need to tell you everything.” I sat up and placed myself in his lap.

 

“Levi you’re scaring me. You can tell me.” His green eyes looked at me, searching my face for some kind of answer to a question I didn’t know.

 

“Eren. I was pregnant.” I held my breath waiting for him to hit me. Normally, if he ever did hurt me intentionally I would force him to dig his own grave while I sat on his back but not this time. This time if he hit me… I deserve it.

 

“Levi that’s _great!_ Why are you… wait is it mine? Wait what is “ _was_ pregnant” supposed to mean? Levi?” Tears threatened to spill from his ocean deep eyes.

 

“It was yours. From my last heat. You knotted in me and I remember you didn’t even seem to notice. I wasn’t sure if I was pregnant since we aren’t bonded but the next couple of days I was morning sick and that’s when I started getting moody about Mikasa. I took a test… it was positive.” I couldn’t let him look me in the eye. I couldn’t let him see my pain, I had to push past it. For me. For him.

 

So I just intertwined our fingers together hoping it would calm the terrified omega in me, “I lost the baby a couple days later. I tried to be out of the house often so you wouldn’t notice. I never told you because I wanted to be strong but I ran into Erwin when I went out with Hange. Hange didn’t know I was pregnant or that Erwin would be at Maria’s Cafe. He left after she bitched him out but on my way home he was at the train station. He could tell. He knew and he thought it was his. He was trying to convince me that I belonged to him. I was stupid. I thought I could take him. I… I couldn’t.” Tears flooded his face, “I stayed over Hange’s that night-“ I couldn’t keep going. I couldn’t keep talking with his face looking like that.

Contorted into the worst kind of pain. Betrayal. My chest shuddered and I could barely breathe as I grabbed Eren’s shirt wanting him to pull me close and comfort me. Comfort everything that has and is hurting me.

 

He was frozen. Unmoving but holding me so tight against his chest I thought I’d burst, “This is my fault. I never told you. I’m _horrible._ Why won’t you leave me?! I took your child from you!” I could barely see anything anymore.

 

If I wasn’t on the bed I’m sure my knees would’ve given out.

 

Eren was quiet. He didn’t cry and didn’t yell. He just held me as I fell apart for the first time in front of him. I was just falling apart.

 

For one year I’ve been with Eren and this always terrified me. The idea that one day I would do something so horrible that not even Eren, who one time tried to quit his job so he could come home and bring me soup, that not even he would immediately comfort me.

 

I’ve always known I only take. I only repel people, I guess I just got used to lying to myself.

 

“ _Eren say something. Anything. Scream, yell, tell me you hate me.”_ I braced myself for some kind of impact.

 

Eren pulled me slightly from his chest and I whimpered at the loss of his torso on mine. Immediately he could feel my fear, worry, and pain. It was swimming through the air.

 

He said nothing. He just pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, “ _Levi. You did not take my child away from me._ Why didn’t you tell me? Of course I’m mad. Of course this makes me confused and honestly hurt. Hurt that you don't trust me. Hurt that you didn’t want to share this with me because it didn’t just involve you anymore. But it is your body and all I can do is hope for the next time you tell me. Next time you confide in me.”

 

He wasn’t even ashamed of the _‘next time’_ thrown so casually in that sentence. Like we would have kids. Does he want that still for us?

 

He pressed his face into the crook of my neck, “ _I don’t hate you. I want to be with you. And I want you to want to be with me. I love you. I’ve stopped myself short of saying it for a year now and I can’t anymore. I’m shackled to you, willingly._ ” His grip loosened and we were once again inches from each other, “Do you want to even be with me? You keep these things to yourself like it only affects you. You don’t like my family and you try to keep me in the dark. Why? Why do you keep me from you?” Eren’s eyes were golden and glassy. Like at any moment they would melt from the intensity he was feeling.

 

“I knew that if you knew me. _Really knew me. You wouldn’t love me. I’m broken._ I don’t even have a direct answer other than that. I don’t know this is supposed to work! I’ve been flying off the seat of my pants for a year and I can’t anymore. I can’t pretend that this isn’t real anymore. That what I feel for you isn’t real. Because what I feel… it’s so easy to be this way with you. So easy to love you. So easy to want to melt into you and not leave for days. It terrifies me. _”_ I’ve never said that out loud before and I don’t know if I should have.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve never been broken to me! I know. _I know_ things about you that you think I don’t. I know that your teaching ID for your school has a different name because you’re scared of being found. I know that you write letters to people telling them exactly how you feel and what you want and how you care in a box on the top shelf and fuck knows how you reach up there but you do and you never send _any_ of them. I know you don’t go to a landscaping class on thursdays for an hour but you go to therapy. I know that you squeeze my hands and shoulders to tell me you love me… I _know_. What I don’t know is how I was such a horrible fucking alpha to be so oblivious to my omega’s pain.” Eren lowered his gaze and furrowed his eyebrows, “I know you don’t want my mating mark because you don’t love me the way I love you. Maybe… this isn’t..”

 

_No. This is not how it’s supposed to be. Don’t say it Jaeger._

 

“I don’t know what to do Levi. Do you want to be apart of my life? I want you. I want a family with you and I want to get old and do boring errands with you. I just I’m sorry. I can’t get the words out. I can’t let you go. Stay, _please.”_ He was pleading with me. His head down and his fists clenched onto my shirt.

 

His grip let up and I fell back into the headrest of the bed, “Moron. You’re a moron!” His eyes shot up and he was alarmed, looking for any sign of physical hurt on me.

 

Don’t do that. Don’t care about me as I dismantle your heart piece by piece.

I stroked his cheek, “I love you the exact same way you love me. I _walk_ to the grocery store in the winter for you! I fucking hate the grocery store! I go to therapy every thursday and lie about it because I was scared you would think I’m still too fucked up about Erwin. I go to therapy and have been, to be better because I want to be for _me and you._ I have a different name on my teacher’s ID because I’m scared he’ll find me one day. which is kinda redundant now but I didn’t tell you about the baby because I wasn’t even sure if I lost the baby until last week. I was scared and worried you thought it wasn’t yours and there’s a part of me waiting for you to leave me.” I wiped my face off with my sleeve, “I thought I’d have more time to tell you about the baby. And before I knew it, I was gone. I want your mating mark!  _Bond me with Jaeger. Re-write my existence with yours! I just don’t want you to regret it.”_ I pressed my lips together. 

 

What’s going to happen to us?

 

My face fell into my hands and I kneeled in front of him on our bed, “Eren. I love you so much it hurts. You were my friend, my best friend and now you’re my partner and I can’t imagine another life where you are anything else. Mate me. I just want to be enough for you because sometimes I feel like I’m not enough for me.”

 

Part of me hated Eren for making me love him this much.

 

Eren’s mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were fixated on my face, “Levi. Tell me if you want me to stop. Tell me. Please. Because if you don’t I’m not going to stop. This isn’t because you just want to make me happy? Right?”

 

I awkwardly wrapped my legs around him and exposed my neck, “For once Eren this is to make me happy.”

 

And for the first time all day, his lips grazed against mine until our soft kisses were passionate and full of fury.

 

_Mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and review thx fam- also should I do a part 2- what do you guys wanna see happen? Or just another fic ? Ask and you shall receive


End file.
